jalopyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyre
The tyre is a large component used in conjunction with the engine to move and stop the vehicle. It's colored an almost black violet, with the rim colored a metallic silver. It costs 50, and can be purchased from Petrol Stations or Outershops. It can also be found in Abandoned Cars and in the player's Home. The road tyre is used as part of the tutorial with Uncle, and will be the first type of tyre the player will install in their Laika 601 Deluxe. During rainy road trips, if the player drives into a puddle of water on the road, they will hydroplane for a short while. This can be costly as it causes the player to slide uncontrollably due to the loss of traction, and may end in a collision. The road tyres cannot handle this kind of weather, so take extra caution when choosing rainy road trips. Like all tyres, the durability for these tires will steadily drop as they are used on the road. Eventually, the tyre will go flat and will not provide any traction while driving. The player must take extra tyres with them on the road if they plan to drive on worn tyres, or repair them with a Tyre Repair Kit. There is also an offroad variant of tyre, which increases traction on dirt roads or when driving offroad.(Tested, but not extensively. Further Verification Needed.) This tyre can be seen to other AI vehicles. This tyre has no functionality in earlier versions. A negative correlation exists between tyre traction and tyre compound hardness. As hardness decreases, traction increases and vise versa. As such, it is up to the player to determine whether they value the durability of their tyres or the traction output of their tyres. With a handful of tyre repair kits, it is possible to prepare for any road condition,and never have to buy tyres again. Using a repair kit and a top rack, it is possible to prepare for any condition with very little handling compromise. Just with the repair kit, keep 2 of each tyre type on your car, for dry conditions offroad tyres at rear and road tyres at front. For wet conditions change out the road tyres for wet tyres. With the roof rack, simply purchase 2 more wet tires. For wet conditions change out all tires for wet, dry conditions have road tyres at front and offroad at rear. When reaching a dirt road swap offroad tyres and road tyres. Remember: Gameplay is procedural, your experience may vary. That is, while one player my oft experience dirt roads in which they have no choice, you may only encounter rainy regular roads. Tyre position matters. At the very least the tyre position impacts the durability of the tyres, with rear showing faster wear.(More deliberate testing needed, or greater verification). Sliding also seems to impact tyre durability, and so should be avoided if one wants to save money.(Verified, but further testing recommended.) The traction of the leading tires on the surface strongly impacts handling, so using the most appropriate tyre type for driving conditions can be beneficial. Furthermore, using softer compound tires at the front may impact handling even more(More testing needed, derived from in-game loading tip.) Repairing or Replacing To replace a tyre, the player must be in possession of a Car Jack. The player must place the jack under the left or right side of the car, and then lift the car up using the crank found on the jack. A lug wrench will then be provided to the player which will allow them to loosen and tighten the singular lug nut found in the center of each tyre. Like any other component, a tyre can be repaired with a Tyre Repair Kit. The car must first be jacked up and the lug nuts loosened. Tyre Statistics (WIP) Category:Components Category:Components - tyres